ROTG Roleplay: Well That's New
by Luna Moon Frost
Summary: This is a little RP between my Tumblr friend and I. It features my OC Luna and her OC Eira. Sucking at summaries...LOL better than it sounds! Please R&R...oh and follow us on Tumblr, please! *Eira belongs to askthedragoniceprincess*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Okay, so right now I am writing a roleplay story with one of my Tumblr friends. It's between my OC Luna and her OC named Eira. I thought it sounded really good so far and I wanted to share it with you guys. At the top of every post I am going to post my Tumblr URL and her Tumblr URL. If you want to follow us, feel free! Always looking for new followers as all follows are appreciated! PM and review your thoughts on our story!**

**PLEASE NOTE: SOME CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT. PLEASE DON'T COMMENT ON THAT. THANK YOU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**askthedragoniceprincess:**

Eira was flying around and pelting people with snowballs. It was always hilarious to have them search for the source even when she was right in front of them. She never minded that no one could see her, no one would believe in a spirit's kid after all, she had learned to accept her fate. Besides, it meant pranking was so much more easier.

After a good day's worth of pranks, Eira decided to visit the lake her dad was so fond of. Bored, she decided to practice something she had not done in a long time, ice skating. She created some skates using her powers and then began to perform tricks. Suddenly she heard a twig snap and Eira froze.

"Hello?"

* * *

**luna-the-ice-princess:**

Luna almost literally froze in her tracks. Someone was by the lake. Her lake.

"Hello?" said the strange yet small voice.  
Luna silently stepped out of the shadows. There she saw a little girl who look terrified Luna, not knowing what to do, just gave a small smile.

"Hey there. What's your name?"

* * *

**So this was extremely short but I have more! What did you guys think? If I get 3+ reviews, then I will post more. So if you want more, please review! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Please follow my friend and I on Tumblr! Just type in the usernames at the top of each section in bold and add dot tumblr dot com and hit enter. We follow back! Promise! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**So out of two requests, here's chapter 2! Thanks to those who reviewed! Enjoy and please R&R!**

**My friend and I do not sadly own ROTG or its characters. Only our OCs.**

* * *

**askthedragoniceprincess:**

Eira looked around her, no one was around. Eira was greatly confused as to who the girl was speaking to, since no one could see Eira.

When she realized that there was no one that the girl could be possibly be talking to aside from her, she looked back at the girl. She pointed to herself with a confused look on her face.

"Ca..Can you see me?" she asked.

* * *

**luna-the-ice-princess:**

Luna then gives the young girl a confused look. Did she seriously just ask if she could see her? Unless she was…no she couldn't be. Could she?

Only one way to find out.

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able too?"

**askthedragoniceprincess:**

Eira saw the confusion in the girl's face. She was still wary of meeting new people, Eira decided to lie to be sure that there was no evil intentions.  
"O-oh no reason," Eira said with a small smile, "I'm invisible to most people a lot of the time."

She kept her smile up, but she watched the girl's expressions carefully. Eira shot a quick glance behind the girl, her father's staff was hidden up in the tree, if only she could just reach it.

* * *

**luna-the-ice-princess:**

While talking to the young girl, Luna noticed that she was still scared. Luna then remembers that she was a complete stranger to the girl and that she probably didn't trust her. She also might think that Luna has bad intentions because she also notices her glance behind her at something.

Luna was curious as to what it was, but decides to dismiss it. All Luna was focused on was easing this girl's nerves.

"Hey! Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. I promise." Luna comforts as she crosses her heart multiple times. "I'm actually invisible to most people alot of the time too."

**askthedragoniceprincess:**

Eira tilted her head at that, still wary. "Really?"

Then Eira remembered the different meanings behind different words. This girl might have meant invisible socially and not actually invisible. Eira glanced at the girl, they still don't know each other's names.

"Who are you?" Eira asked walking slowly towards the girl. If she could get close enough to jump and grab her dad's staff, then she could be able to protect herself. Eira was watching the girl's move, being alive for so long, Eira knew a thing or two about fighting.

**luna-the-ice-princess:**

Luna smiled. "The name's Luna. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Luna finishes as she notices the girl is starting to get a little defensive. Luna guessed that maybe she was getting ready to attack. Nah, she thought. She's just a little girl. What could she know about fighting?

* * *

**So I decided to make this one a little longer. What do you guys think? If you're out there reading this right now, PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean so much! Thanks!**


End file.
